tell me honestly would you still love methe same
by dawnstory'shinata
Summary: if i tell you my flaw .. tell me honestly still you love me the same


Warning: Typo, EYD berantakan, Crack pair, Mature

Pairing: Sasuke- Hinata

Rate M

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

NARUTO MILIK MK

Sumari: jika aku mengatakan semua kekuranganku apakah kau akan masih mencintaiku seperti sebelumnya.

"Tuan Sasuke, Fugaku- _Sama_ ingin menemui anda hari ini, jadi anda diharapkan berada di rumah hari ini." Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Kakashi hanya menatap kosong gambaran keluarganya yang berada di bingkai kupu-kupu yang selalu terletak di Meja kamarnya.

"Kasus ini akan segera di tangani oleh Tuan Fugaku dan dipastikan kau akan bebas dari dakwaan." Sekali lagi Kakashi menjelaskan itu kepada Sasuke.

Dua minggu yang lalu.

Di bawah Hujan lebat yang mengguyur kota Konoha, bahkan banyaknya awan Hitam menutupi langit malam ini, Diujung sebelah barat masih terlihat bulan yang menyinari jalan di tengah kota konoha. Seorang gadis yang masih lengkap berpakaian seragam Konoha Hidden Hight School tengah berlari menerjang hujan di jalan yang sepi, sesekali terlihat gadis itu melihat kebelakang, raut wajah ketakutan terpancar jelas di parasnya yang elok. Tidak jauh dari belakang seorang lelaki mengendarai sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam mengikuti gadis tersebut, pancaran lampu mobil lelaki tersebut menyinari arah gadis itu berlari.

"Awwhhh." Hinata terjatuh pada genangan air di tepi jalan tersebut, "Hi… , Tolong." Lirih yang sangat pelan, tidak ada seorang pun disana karena sekarang sudah memasuki larut malam.

Jauh dari tempat gadis itu berada tepatnya di dalam sebuah rumah bernuansa eropa, seorang pria paruh baya tampak sedang tegang menunggu anak gadisnya yang belum kunjung pulang, telpon genggam yang sedari tadi terus memanggil nomor anaknya tersebut masih di jawab oleh operator yang memberikan informasi bahwa nomor yang di tuju sedang tidak aktif.

"Hinata, dimana kamu sayang," Lelaki paruh baya tersebut hanya menggumamkan kata-kata itu lirih.

Gadis itu tampak berdiri dengan susah payah, baju yang yang dia pakai telah sepenuhnya kotor dan basah ,Gadis itu tampak terkejut ketika mobil yang sedari tadi mengikutinya berhenti tepat didepannya, dan seorang lelaki yang dia kenal, bahkan baru saja tadi pagi berbicara dengan nya turun dari mobil tersebut,lelaki itu tampak memperlihatkan senyum liciknya. Seketika membuat gadis itu berlari menjauh dan kejar-kejaran pun terjadi antara mereka.

Berlari dalam hal yang membuatmu takut terkadang membawa pada hal yang tidak terduga, seperti saat ini setelah cukup lama berlari gadis itu di hadapkan pada jalan yang buntu dan di pemukiman yang kosong karena baru saja terjadi sengketa tanah di tempat tersebut.

" _Hime,_ sepertinya jalan ini sungguh berpihak kepadaku." Lelaki yang mengejar gadis itu sudah berada tak jauh di belakangnya. Perlahan-lahan berjalan mendekat dan membuat gadis tersebut berbalik menghadap lelaki itu.

"Jangan mendekat, apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku Sasori.? Gadis itu tampak pucat dan ketakutan, sebelah kakinya mulai melangkah mundur seiring dengan pemuda itu mendekat.

"Hinata, kau telah menolakku, berani-beraninya kau menolak ku di depan semua orang yang mengagumiku, sekarang aku akan mendapatkan mu, bagaimanapun caranya." Dengan suara yang sedikit memberi penekanan akan kemurkaan lelaki tersebut membuat gadis yang bernama Hinata itu semakin ketakutan.

Hinata merasakan punggungnya menyentuh tembok baja pembatas tempat tersebut," To-loong, tooolllooonng, aawuaahkk." Pekikan tertahan gadis itu ketika lelaki itu menari paksa tangannya.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu malam itu adalah malam yang membuat hidup seorang Hinata Hyuga berubah menjadi 360 derajat.

Brakkk…

"Hahaha, teman-teman kalian harus lihat ini, sesuatu yang luar biasa." Sasori berjalan memasuki kelas dan memutar sebuah rekaman dari dalam Ipad nya, rekaman itu memperlihatkan seorang Hinata Hyuga tengan menikmati keintiman mereka bersama Sasori. Tidur tanpa busana mereka berdua bergeleyut dalam nafsu. Sungguh itu terlihat sangat merendahkan seorang Hinata Hyuga.

Setelah itu, hanya bisik-bisik para murid yang tidak menyangka seorang Hyuga Hinata merlakukan itu. Bahkan Sasori pun terlihat santai akan adegan tersebut karena dalam video tersebut Sasori tidak terlalu jelas dan Sasori telah biasa akan hal itu mendapatkan seorang wanita dengan mudah tapi tidakkah seorang pun tahu dalam video tersebut adalah hal pertama bagi dirinya memperkosa seorang gadis karena sebelumnya para gadislah yang menginginkannya.

Hinata yang baru saja sampai di sekolah, seperti biasa seseorang yang ramah tersenyum kepada semua teman yang dia temui, tapi pagi ini Hinata meresakan hal yang aneh karena semua murid memandanginya dengan tatapan merendah.

Ketika pertama kali melangkahkan kakinya kedalam pintu kelas Hinata telah di tunggu oleh Sasori yang berdiri angkuh didepannya.

"Sayang, bagaimana ini, aku terpaksa menyebarkan video kesayangan Kita pada teman-teman semua, aku tidak bisa sendiri yang begitu kagum akan tubuhmu jadinya aku membaginya pada mereka semua." Sasori tampak santai dan sedikit membelai bibir Hinata yang berdiri di depannya,"Biar mereka tahu betapa Hot nya dirimu." Sasori membungkukan badannya dan membisikannya kepada Hinata.

Sekelebat bayangan kembali berputar dalam ingatan Hinata akan kejadian 4 hari yang lalu ketika pertama kali dirinya terbangun setelah 3 hari koma di rumah sakt.

"Hinata sayang syukurlah kau sudah sadar." Hiashi memegangi kedua jari-jari tangan anak gadisnya tersebut. Tidak itu tidak lagi, setelah lelaki paruh baya itu mengetahui kenyataan anak gadisnya tersebut telah di perkosa, tapi apa motif dari itu semua,bahkan pelaku mengantarkan Hinata yang tidak sadarkan diri kedepan gerbang rumah Hyuga.

" _Tousan_ apa yang terjadi, Hinata kenapa." Hinata memperbaiki posisinya yang terbaring dengan menjadi sedikit duduk dan bersandar di ujung kasur.

"Tidak apa-apa sanyang, sudah jangan dipikirkan, semua baik-baik saja." Wajah Hiasi tampak memancarkan kesedihan yang tak mampu Hinata selami.

"Tousan." Hinata memanggil lirih nama ayahnya, dengan posisi berdiri mematung di depan Sasori yang terlihat menyeringai puas akan rencananya.

Bahkan seorang lelaki yang baru saja memasuki kelas tersebut dan mendapati adegan Hinata dan Sasori membuatnya mematung terdiam didepan pintu kelas menatap mereka berdua.

If I showed you my flaws

If I couldn't be strong

Tell me honestly would you still love me the same

Sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata, tidak mau ketinggalan dengan mobil yang sedari tadi dia ikuti, setelah kejadian tadi pagi membuat Sasori menjadi besar kepala, puas akan menyakiti wanita yang telah merendahkan harga dirinya kini Sasori hendak bersenang-senang dengan banyak wanita di tempat biasa dia menghabiskan malam yaitu di salah satu klup malam punya teman akrapnya Pain.

Memutar lagu Rockrs membuat suasana di dalam mobilnya semakin bersemangat, bahkan Sasori sesekali menggoyang-goyangkan Tubuhnya mengikuti musik keras tersebut namun sesuatu yang tak terduga terjadi sebuah mobil aston martin keluaran terbaru bahkan limited edision yang Sasori tahu tengah melaju kencang mendahului nya dan berhenti tak jauh didepan mobil milik Sasori, terlihat dengan jelas mobil tersebut membelah jalan dan seseorang tengah bersandar di depan mobil tersebut.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasori melangkah menuruni mobilnya, berjalan mendekati kearah Sasuke yang tengah menatap nya.

"Akasuma Sasori." Bahkan suara itu keluar dengan seribu kebencian dari dalam diri Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke, murid dengan dengan peringkat pertama, idola nomor satu di sekolah, ketua Gank Taka yang hanya isinya Bullshit, seorang gay dan seorang anak president Uchiha Corp. yang merajai negeri ini, sungguh terhormat bisa bertemu dengan mu disini, di dalam jam pelajaran." Sasori memanndang teman sekelas yang menjadi rival bathinnya karena selalu menjadi nomor dua, padahal mereka tidak pernah berinteraksi

"Jangan banyak bicara, ini tentang Hyuga Hinata," Sasuke memandang Sasori dengan mata tajam yang siap membunuh lawannya.

"Hahaha, Jalang itu." Sasori tampak sedikit penasaran akan maksut Sasuke yang menanyainya tentang Hinata." Kau ingin mencoba, betapa menggairahkannya dia di ranjang."

"Kau, beraninya menyentuhi nya." Sasuke memajukan langkahnya lebih dekat kearah Sasori yang tampak menyeringai, tangan Sasuke terangkat untuk mengenggam kerah baju Sasori.

Sasori menepis tangan Sasuke yang berani menyentuh nya." Hahaha tampaknya akhirnya aku lah yang menjadi nomor satu dalam hal ini." Sasori memancing emosi Sasuke.

Buaakkh. Sebuah hantaman kepalan tangan Sasuke mengenai wajah Sasori.

Sambil menghapus darah yang mengalir dari sudut mulutnya Sasori menyeringai lebar," Hinata Hyuga, aku bahkan sudah puas dan tidak menginginkannya lagi."

Buaghh…

Kttakhh

Krekkkkk..

Buahhgggkkk…

Hantaman dan perkelahian antara mereka berdua tidak bisa dihindari, Sasori dan Sasuke sudah sama-sama terjatuh keaspal jalan, lalu Sasuke berdiri dan mengeluarkan sebuah Pistol dari saku celana sekolah yang sudah di persiapkannya.

Mengarahkan tepat kearah Sasori yang tengah menatapnya, tubuh Sasori sudah terkapar dijalan, bahkan dia sudah tidak sanggup untuk menghindarinyta.

"Ini hadiah untukmu karena telah beraninya menyentuh gadisku." Sasuke mengucapkan kata-kata itu sebelum mengarahkan senjata api yang dia pegang tepat kearah Sasori.

Duuaaarrr..

Suara tembakan itu terdengar kuat di telinga, sasaran tembakan itu mengenai tepat di jantung Akasuma Sasori, Sasuke merasa puas akan apa yang dia lakukan, seorang Hyuga Hinata mampu merubah cara pandang hidupnya.

Sasuke tampak gelisah berdiri di depan Gerbang Konoha Hidden Hight School, jam pulang baru saja berakhir namun orang yang dia tunggui masih belum terlihat, dari jauh Sasuke melihat Hinata yang berjalan sendirian,tampak dari raut wajahnya yang merah dan mata sedikit bengkak, Sasuke baru sadar tadi sebelum akhirnya membolos untuk mengikuti Sasori, Hinata bahkan tidak ada di kelasnya, Sasuke yakin bahwa Hinata tidak mengikuti pelajaran hari ini karena selama ini wanita itu tidak pernah luput dari gerak geriknya.

Sasuke segera memasuki mobilnya, Hinata yang baru saja keluar dari gerbang sekolah itu berjalan sendirian menuju rumahnya, Sasuke mengamati Hinata dari dalam mobilnya.

"Hinata kenapa, kenapa kau melakukan itu bersama si brengsek itu," Sasuke sungguh geram, menyalakan mesin mobilnya, Sasuke menguntit Hinata dari belakang.

"Aaaghhtk." Pekikan Hinata tak kala merasakan seseorang menutupi mulutnya dari belakang,belum sempat Hinata melihat siapa orang yang telah menggangunya tiba-tiba kepalanya pusing dan pandangan matanya memburam.

"Hinata, maafkan aku." Sasuke membopong tubuh Hinata kedalam mobilnya dan melajukan mobil itu dengan cepat.

Still I remembered the moments hurt

Im so sorry i was taking out the way

So lets be end in Happy ending.

" Aghhkkk." Hinata mendesah, tubuhnya melengkung keatas, Sasuke yang bearada di atasnya sangat kasar dan tidak menghiraukan Hinata.

"Sakkiitt, Aghhkk." Hinata berusaha membalikan badannya untuk merangkak menjauhi kegilaan Sasuke.

"Ajari aku seperti apa kau memuaskan Sasori." Sasuke mencengkram bahu Hinata dan memasukan kejantanannya lebih dalam.

"Sasuke sakiitt." Hinata meneteskan airmatanya, tidak kuat merasakan apa yang telah di alami hidupnya, setelah beberapa kali Klimaks Sasuke bahkan terus menghujaminya.

Sasuke menyeka air mata di wajah Hinata." Jangan menangis, bahkan pada si brengsek itu kau tidak menangis ketika di perlakukan seperti ini."

Sungguh Hinata ingin mati, tubuh nya terasa sakit, sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi dia tidak mampu untuk melakukan ini, bahkan nafasnya telah mulai terasa sedikit berkurang, mungkin inilah saatnya baginya untuk mengakhiri hidup yang tidak adil kepadanya, tapi semua itu sirna ketika Hinata mendengar pintu ruangan tempat mereka sekarang di gebrak secara paksa, Hinata memaksakan wajaha untuk melihat kearah sana tepat di pintu tersebut seseorang yang Hinata miliki, Seseorang yang Hinata yakini akan datang menolonginya, Hiashi Hyuga ayah kandungnya.

"Tousan, tolong aku." Hinata merasakan Sasuke sudah tidak lagi menghimpit tubuhnya, lelaki itu telah kembali memperbaiki celananya yang sedikit turun.

"Ternyata kau yang telah memperkosa anak ku," Hiashi tampak murka dan anak buahnya segera menghampiri Sasuke namun karena kelihaian Sasuke berhasil kabur dan melarikan diri.

"Kurang ajar, cari lelaki itu sampai benar-banar kalian dapatkan." Hiashi tampak murka dan menyuruh anak buahnya untuk mengejar Sasuke.

….

Hiashi memandangi putrinya dengan sedih, sudah seminggu setelah kejadian itu puitrinya masih di rawat di ruangan ICU, trauma otak yang di derita Hinata membuat fungsi tubuhnya melemah dan belum sadarkan diri, bahkan hanya selang oksigenlah yang menolongnya untuk Hidup.

"Hinata ku, kau harus kuat jangan tinggalkan Tousan." Hiashi menangis sambil terus menggenggam tangan putrinya yang dia sayangi.

"Maaf tuan kami telah melacak tersangka dan dia adalah teman nyonya Hinata di sekolah, dan hari ini Tsunade selaku kepala sekolah ingin anda menemuinya."

"Baiklah, tapi kerahkan yang lain untuk menjaga Hinata disini selagi aku masih dalam urusan." Hiashi melangkah keluar ruangan Hinata.

"Baik Tuan, " pengawal Hiasi membungkuk hormat.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Tsunade memberikan identitas Sasuke yang telah terjadi tersangka."Murid dengan prestasi membanggakan di sekolah dan anak yang tunggal dari President Corp. Fugaku Uchiha.

"Baiklah terimakasih atas kerjasamanya nyonya Tsunade." Ini sungguh membuat Hiashi berfikir lebih jauh kenapa seorang Uchiha melakukan perbuatan yang bahkan sangat memalukan.

" Terimakasih kembali Tuan Hiashi, kami mendo'akan kecepatan kesembuhan Hyuga Hinata."

Sasuke yang tengah selesai mendengarkan pembicaraan Kakashi atas pesan ayahnya yang akan datang untuk menemuinya.

"Baiklah, kau boleh keluar Kakashi dan aku akan menunggu ayah di kamar ini." Kakashi membungkuk Hormat mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Hinata bagaimana kabarmu, apakah masih ada kata maaf untuk ku." Sasuke mengambil photo di sebelah photo keluarganya. Photo itu di ambil ketika perpisahaan Junior Hight School, dimana seorang gadis remaja yang cantik sedang bernyanyi di depan podium menyanyikan lagu perpisahaan.

Sebuah senyum tulus terlihat dari mulut Sasuke." Sudah lama bukan bahkan ini sudah memasuki tahun ke tiga sejak saat itu, tapi kau masih belum mengetahui hatiku, Hinata." Tes, tes air mata Sasuke akhirnya jatuh,"Hikh hikkh hikkhs." untuk pertama kali Sasuke menangisi menangisi akan perbuatan dalam hidup nya." Maafkan aku Hinata, maafkan si brengsek ini mencintaimu dengan cara yang salah." Air mata Sasuke jatuh kadalam gambar yang dia pegang, Hinatanya yang tersenyum manis.

"Sasuke, jangan pernah macam-macam, Tousan tidak akan membiarkan kau menghuni tempat itu." Fugaku akan melakukan cara apapun untuk membebaskan Sasuke.

"Tidak Tousan, aku bersalah, aku telah melalukannya, bahkan aku melakukan itu pada seseorang yang telah membuatku jatuh cinta selama ini." Sasuke menunduk mengakui kesalahannya.

"Tousan tau itu, dan anak remaja sepertimu akan selalu bertingkah konyol akan cinta,Tousan akan membebaskanmu tenang saja," Fugaku memeluk Sasuke yang memandanginya dengan tatapan Kosong.

"Tuan Fugaku ada utusan dari kepolisian ingin mencari tuan Sasuke mereka telah menunggu di bawah," Kakashi membungkuk hormat.

"Baiklah, Sasuke Tousan akan melindungimu,"Setelah itu Fugaku pergi menemui polisi yang telah menjemput Sasuke.

"Maaf kami dari pihak kepolisian, kami telah menerima Laporan atas perbuatan Sasuke Uchiha atas pemerkosaan dan pembunuhan."

"Apa, tidak mungkin anak ku melakukan itu, aku ingin kasus ini diproses kembali." Fugaku tidak menerima atas dakwaan kepada anaknya.

"Itu benar Tousan," Sasuke berjalan mendekati Ayahnya." Aku telah membunuh Akasuma Sasori dan memperkosa Hyuga Hinata, dan aku ingin menyerahkan diri," Sasuke melangkah mendekati polisi tersebut dan menyerahkan dirinya.

"Maafkan aku Tousan, aku tidak menjadi anak yang membanggakan seperti yang selalu kita cita-citakan berdua, aku tidak ingin membawa Tousan lebih jauh dalam masalah ini, aku bersalah dan aku ingin menerima hukuman untuk apa yang telah aku lakukan pada Hinata dan juga Tousan, maafkan aku Tousan," Sasuke membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya dan melangkah pergi mengikuti polisi tersebut dan meninggalkan Fugaku yang menatap punggung Sasuke.

"Maafkan Tousan yang telah gagal menjagamu Sasuke."

Tookkk Tookkk Tookk.

Bunyi palu sang Hakim untuk dakwaan Uchiha Sasuke bersalah dan akan menjalani hukuman 10 tahun penjara dan denda 500jt. Sasuke yang mendengar dakwaan itu hanya tersenyum tipis menerima hukuman tas perbuatannya.

Tidak jauh dari belakang sana Hinata yang telah tiga hari sadarkan diri juga ikut melihat proses persidangan mengusap perutnya hinata berucap lirih.

"10 tahun, kau tidak akan pernah bisa menemui ayahmu." Satu tetesan bening menetes dari mata indah Hinata, Hiashi yang menyadari itu memeluk putrinya.

"Maafkan Tousan Hinata," Hiashi berucap lirih sambil mengusap surai indigo Hinata yang duduk menemani sang putri di sebelahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Tousan, aku akan menunggunya bersama dia yang akan hadir," Hinata memegangi perutnya sambil menatap Tousanya yang juga ikut menangis.

"Tousan akan melindungi kalian berdua." Mereka pun saling berpelukan.

Sehari setelah Hinata sadarkan diri dirumah sakit waktu itu Hinata tidak pernah menyangka akan kedatangan Sabaku Gaara, Uzumaki Naruto dan Yamanaka Ino. Bahkan selama di masa sekolah Hinata tidak pernah berinteraksi bersama mereka kecuali Sabaku Gaara yang pernah menjadi mantan kekasihnya.

"Hinata, apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik." Gaara memulai pembicaraanya, karena memang Gaara lah yang lebih dekat diantara mereka semua.

"Ya, Gaara, aku akan pindah setelah ini Tousan menginginkanku untuk tinggal di Amerika." Hinata sengaja memperlihatkan senyuman nya seakan dia ingin terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Bailah kalau begitu, kudengar," Gaara tampak menghentikan perkataannya dan memandang jauh kedalam mata Hinata," Pelakunya Uchiha Sasuke." Gaara masih saja menatap mata Hinata.

Hinata menunduk dan menangis tanpa Hinata ketahui Ino melangkah maju dan memeluk Hinata.

"Kau tau Gosip yang menyebar tentangku, tentang Yamanaka Ino dan Uchiha Sasuke yang saling mencintai tapi tak pernah bersatu," Ino memulai ceritanya dan Hinata sedikit menghentikan Tangisannya, "Itu adalah omong kosong, lebih tepatnya tidak ada kata saling mencintai, ada sebuah dinding yang sangat kokoh dan tidak pernah aku mengerti yang selalu menghalangi aku untuk mendapatkan Sasuke, karena Sasuke hanya melihat gadis itu, karena Sasuke sibuk untuk melindungi gadis itu." Ino tampak mulai menangis dan Hinata sedikit terkejut menatap Ino.

"Sasuke juga menemuiku saat hari pertama aku jadian dengan mu Hinata, hari itu aku sungguh kaget tiba-tiba dia menyeretku ke halaman belakang sekolah hanya menekankan satu hal. Bayangan itu kembali muncul di dalam pikiran Gaara.

"Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan." Hari itu Gaara tampak tidak suka pada Sasuke yang menyeret tangannya.

"Kau sedikit saja menyentuh Hinata dan menyakitinya kau akan berurusan dengan ku, dan satu lagi aku tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku." Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Gaara yang menatapnya tidak suka.

"Alasannya adalah dirimu Hinata." Gaara tersenyum tulus menatap Hinata.

"Alasannya adalah dirimu Hinata, untuk kami tidak pernah bersatu sejak saat itu semenjak kelulusan Junior Hight School." Ino juga membuka suaranya terus mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata.

"Kau sangat bodoh disaat aku menangisi akan hal itu, kau melangkah dengan penuh ceria tanpa mengetahui kebenarannya." Ino menatap Hinata sekali lagi dan perlahan sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya.

"Sa-suke men-cin-taiku." Hinata tergagap menanyakan Hal itu kepada Ino dan hanya anggukan yang di berikan Ino sebagai jawabannya.

"Hari itu dia nekat melakukan itu, karena kau melakukan itu bersama Sasori, bahkan Sasuke tau Sasori bukanlah lelaki baik untuk mu, melebihi keburukan yang dia punya, jadi hari itu dia sangat marah dan menculikmu." Naruto juga ikut menjelaskannya kepada Hinata.

"Sasori," Hinata berucap pelan dan menghentikan sedikit pembicaraannya," aku tidak pernah ingin melakukannya, dia memperkosaku," sontak Gaara, Ino dan Naruto terbelalak mendengarkan sebuah kebenaran yang baru saja terungkap.

"Sasuke." Setelah Ino,Gaara dan Naruto pulang hanya satu kata yang terucap dari mulutnya untuk menyebut nama Sasuke,

"Hikkhhh….hikkh, mafkan aku Sasuke aku tidak pernah mengertii mu, Hikkh….hhikk, tapi dia telah hadir diantara kita," Seulas senyum tercipta dibibir pucat Hinata," Kami menunggumu."

10 TAHUN KEMUDIAN…..

"Kasaan, aku tidak ingin memakai sepatu ini, ini sungguh jelek," Hinata sunggu sudah hafal kelakuan anaknya, sungguh mirip sekali dengan waktu Sasuke remaja,bahkan wajah mereka pun sangat mirip ketika Sasuke masih di Junior Hight School, Hinata sungguh sangat kagum akan kehebatan putranya yang juga menurun dari kepintaran Sasuke.

"Kaito, hari ini kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat." Hinata memilihkan sepatu kesukaan putranya sambil membawakan sebuah es jeruk.

"Kemana Kasaan." Kaito tampak berfikir biasanya hari minggu mereka hanya akan berkumpul dirumah membantu ibunya memperbaiki taman belakang.

"Kita akan menjemput seseorang yang _special._ " Hinata tampak berbinar-binar,di umurnya yang telah menginjak 27 tahun ini tepat 10 tahun kejadian waktu itu Hinata bahkanmasih cantik seperti dulu,

"Sasuke _kun_ maafkan aku."

"Selamat Tuan Sasuke hari ini anda telah bebas, Tuan Fugaku sedang berada di Amerika dan beliau akan pulang malam ini, beliau sangat senang akan kabar ini." Kakashi menjelaskan panjang lebar tapi itu semua Sasuke acuhkan tak kala melihat seorang perempuan yang sangat dia kenal berdiri tak jauh didepannya.

Wanita itu bahkan terlihat masih sama seperti terakhir bertemu, wajah indah yang membuat Sasuke tak pernah mengalihkan matanya barang sedetikpun, hanya satu kekurangan yang gadis itu miliki, tubuh itu tampak kurus, apakah hari-harinya selama ini tampa pengawasan Sasuke sangat memberatkan, tapi apapun itu hilang ketika terukir sebuah senyum di wajah wanita itu.

Sasuke terus melangkah mendekati wanita itu dan Sasuke juga melihat seorang anak laki-laki di samping wanita itu, lelaki yang sangat mirip dengan nya.

"Hinata," Hanya itu yang mampu Sasuke ucapkan, kemudian tubuhnya dengan cepat mendekap tubuh sintal itu.

"Hikkhh….hiikkkkhh Sasuke- _kun_ aku mencintaimu."

"Maafkan aku Hinata, maafkan aku," Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata.

"Kami menunggu mu selama ini,aku dan Kaito."mendengar akan Hal itu Sasuke langsung memeluk Kaito dan Hinata.

End

Terimakasih untuk pembaca semua yang telah berkenan membaca fic ini, fic ini aku deikasikan untuk lagu locked awa by J City Ft, Adam lavine yang sangat aku sukai.

Tolong tinggalkan review ya

Good night


End file.
